


Are You Aware That We're Making History?

by laurenslovesturtles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Teenage Drama, eliza as allison, hamilton as bender, hamilton breakfast club au, idk if there is one already but lmao here goes, lafayette as brian, laurens as claire, mulligan as andy, thomas jefferson is the worst here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenslovesturtles/pseuds/laurenslovesturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hamilton breakfast club au!! join the hamilsquad in that iconic saturday detention and see what unfolds.... (or where i rewrite my favorite movie with my favorite characters whoops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Aware That We're Making History?

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm pretty excited for this.... I've been thinking about it for a while and just wanted to plan it out just right so it was good.  
> also i've been dreaming of a bender!alex for too long and had to let it out,.....  
> thanks to grace for being the all time breakfast club knowledge holder and helping me craft things in this..  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the breakfast club or hamilton (though that'd be pretty damn cool) I just use the characters to write !!!  
> enjoy!!

“Saturday...March 24, 1984. Liberty High School. Manhattan, New York, 100007. Dear Mr. Jefferson...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...” A French accent rang out, carrying through what seemed to be the entire school. 

Suddenly, a car pulled up outside the building, carrying an annoyed John Laurens staring out the window. He had a hand laced through his curls and was sporting an unamused look. “I can’t believe you cannot get me out of this,” John said, once the car came to a complete stop in front of the school. “I mean, hello, you’re pretty important. That has to mean something,” He mumbled under his breath, not yet turning to face his father. 

Henry just sighed and looked at John, who was blowing a loose curl out of his face. “It’s not like I’m a criminal or anything!” John yelled when he looked over to his father, who gave him a sympathetic look. 

“I know, Jackie,” John inwardly cringed at the nickname, but didn’t say anything. “I’ll make it up to you. Skipping school to go to the aquarium doesn’t make you a criminal; you can pass it off as studying. Have a good day,” Henry finished with a smile. John rolled his eyes and mumbled “The turtles are cool, sue me,” then opened the door of the car to make his way inside.

As Henry’s expensive car pulled away, another car, a sensible four-door, pulled up. A sad Lafayette had his head against the window, his glasses making a small ‘clack’ every time the car hit a bump. He sighed, before turning to face the other two people in the car. 

“Is this the first time we do this, or the last time we do this?” A condescending tone in the form of Martha, Lafayette’s adoptive mother, filled the car. Lafayette sighed again and lifted his head from the glass, crinkling his nose at the cold air hitting the side of his face. “The last time..,” he spoke quietly, eyes closing suddenly at how positively depressed he sounded. Martha seemed somewhat pleased with this answer.   
“Well, you go in there and use your time wisely, monsieur.” Lafayette had to keep his eyes closed to stop from rolling them at the use of his native French. “Martha, we aren’t supposed to be studying, we just have to, how you say, sit like gooses,” Lafayette wasn’t sure if that was the correct English phrase. 

“Sit like ducks.” It wasn’t. “But you better find a way to study, entender?” Lafayette was 95% sure that was Spanish, but at least she was trying? The last thing he heard before he bolted out of the car was an annoying “Yeah!” from his brother, Philip, and another sigh from himself.

Another car pulled up behind the one dropping off Lafayette, and it pulled ahead further when the first car drove away. Hercules Mulligan, whose stern exterior held up his name, sat waiting for something to come out of his father’s mouth before he left. He played with a loose thread on his letterman jacket. “Hey, it’s normal for guys to screw around, nothin’ wrong with that. Except when you get caught, sport.” Hugh Mulligan explained, looking at his son.

Mulligan grumpily looked up from the pesky thread that was causing a tear-he’d have to sew that later- to say “Yeah, I get it; mom already reamed me, alright?” He could practically see the smoke coming from his father’s ears. 

“What, do you wanna miss a match? Blow your ride? Kid, don’t ruin this, no school is gonna give a scholarship to a kid in need of a behavioral adjustment!” Mulligan fled the car and ran up the steps into the school.

A figure in a long coat and sunglasses walked up to the building, their shoulder length dark hair blowing wispily in the slight breeze. A car came speeding into the parking lot, but the figure didn’t stop. The car came to a screeching halt and a girl with shaggy hair and dark clothes emerged. The figure kept walking into the school. Eliza looked into the front window of the car, then turned around pulling her bag upon her shoulder and made her way inside. 

In the huge library of Liberty High, two rows of three wide desks were set up. John entered, readjusting his pale green sweater and sat down one of the front desks. Lafayette walked in fidgeting in his large jacket and made his way to the desk behind Laurens. Mulligan walked into the library and stopped for a second before pointing to the seat next to John. John shrugged and gestured for him to sit.   
Hamilton, a true troublemaker, touched everything he could on the way in. He wandered over to the desk Lafayette was sitting at and pointed to the one opposite the aisle. Lafayette begrudgingly picked up his belongings and moved desks. Hamilton seemed happy with that, and he sat down, putting his feet up on the desk. 

Eliza shuffled in and went straight to the back of the room keeping her head down and her hair in her face. Her long black skirt flowed as she walked quickly down the aisle and she sat down at the far desk. John and Mulligan chuckled quietly as she walked past, and Lafayette looked at them with a confused expression.

Mr. Jefferson, a teacher most students despair, enters the room and surveys the culprits of this week’s Saturday detention. He adjusted his purple suit and magenta tie, before addressing the students. “Well, well. Here we are,” Jefferson begun, his Southern drawl filling the large library. “I want to congratulate you for being on time.”

John sat up straighter in his chair and spoke, “Excuse me? Sir? I-I know this is detention. But I just…I don’t think…um. I don’t think I belong in here!” He ran a hand through his curls, face blushing a rosy pink, making his freckles stand out. 

Jefferson didn’t miss a beat, continuing on in his speech. “It’s 7’08. That means you have eight hours and fifty-two minutes to think about what you’ve done.” Hamilton made a noise and spat into the air then caught it in his mouth. John looked like he wanted to drop dead right where he was sitting. “…..And you will not talk. Or move from these seats,” Jefferson continued.

Jefferson pointed to Hamilton who was looking anywhere but him. “You will not sleep,” he said pulling the chair from under Hamilton’s legs, who grumbled and muttered under his breath. “So,” Jefferson said his face twisting into a wicked smile “We are gonna do things a bit different than usual.” 

“An essay-no less than one thousand words about who you think you are.” Hamilton looked up at Jefferson. “And when I say an essay I mean a full length essay of one thousand words. One of more than just the same word repeated one thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Hamilton?”   
Hamilton’s face grew into a massive smirk. “Oh crystal, Tommy,” He said tapping his feet under the desk. Jefferson sighed. “My office is across the hall. I will be very aware of any misbehaving and will act appropriately. Any questions?” John turned around slightly to see the beginning of a witty Hamilton™ comeback appear on his Hamilton’s face, but he stayed silent. He looked over at Mulligan who sat picking at a patch on his jacket, and Lafayette who looked extremely uncomfortable and out of place. Eliza just looked plain dead in the back of the room. 

It certainly was a strange group of people to have stuck in a room together for 9 hours. It was bound to get interesting. Interesting or uncomfortable, John thought, looking at his shoes. Whatever came first.

**Author's Note:**

> john laurens is a princess and u can't tell me otherwise :))  
> i hope you liked it! comments and kudos make me smiley so pls help a sad egg  
> thx love u


End file.
